


Truth Or Dare

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Large Cock, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play truth or dare and they end up all fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

The five boys all were laying about the apartment of Niall’s one evening bored out of their minds and trying to figure out something to do. After having finished recording the album, doing way too much promo work for said album and twelve radio interviews later, the boys had a few days off to relax and hang out. So here they were, all lounging around after playing an intense game of FIFA (“You cheated Niall! Wanker!” “No I didn’t, that’s totally fair Harry!”) and a Skins marathon but it got old fast, you could only do something so often before it became mundane and over played. Zayn and the blond had the brilliant idea of all of them getting trashed as a fun way to kill time and keep themselves occupied, it’s not like they had any responsibilities the next day or any reason not to. So Niall shuffled to his kitchen to his well stocked liquor cabinet below the sink and pulled out the biggest bottle he could find. 

“Dude, it’s better than watching telly sober innit?” Zayn quipped.

He was bestowed a grin from the youngest of the group and the oldest nodded his head fervently in excitement of booze. So there they were with the liter bottle of Bacardi and nothing but time on their hands. They sat in a circle passing the bottle back and forth between them all holding a can of soda to chase it back with. Niall and Liam were the first ones to show any signs of inebriation, the blond by his skin turning pink on his face and Liam being giddy and bubbly in his drunken haze. Grasping the glass bottle and swigging back an entire mouthful of the burning liquid, Louis shuddered bringing it back to the floor, almost empty at this point, and spoke aloud to the group.

“Boys, we should play truth or dare.” chasing the rum with his Pepsi.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!” Niall beamed, clapping his hands together and rubbing them preparing for the games to begin.

“More like confessing stuff and doing awkward sexual acts.” Zayn chimed in taking the bottle and downing the rest of it. He was a bad ass not even needing the chaser.

“Exactly the point my love. Now let’s play.” the blue eyed boy grinned at him “I’ll start.” and he turned his head to the boy from Wolverhampton. His first victim, since he was the shyest of the group and the ‘least corrupt’ he would hold no mercy in making him die of embarrassment.

“Liam, truth or dare.”

“I knew it’d be me first. Uh, truth?” he asked warily, anything that came out of the eldest mouth was due to make him blush and regret getting drunk and not abstaining this whole ordeal.

The look that crossed his face was of utmost mischief and Liam gulped in seeing how dark those blue eyes were getting. “How big is your dick?”

Niall doubled over cackling while three sets of eyes widened turning to look at their band mate in disbelief. He was going in for the kill early it seemed. Two pairs of eyes shifted, one green the other hazel, to look at their shaved headed companion awaiting the answer. They’d all seen each other naked before but a question of how big your dick is when hard was a different matter. One that hadn’t ever come up in conversation anyway. He stuttered and looked in genuine fear of answering such a simple question, not so innocent, but simple enough.

“Um t-ten inches.” came forth in a tiny voice.

This time Louis’ eyes widened and he stared in disbelief. There was no way his dick was that big, I mean come on, it didn’t look that big when it was soft so how in the world could it grow to something that massive?

“Bollocks Li, come on, be for real.” Harry scoffed him, rolling his eyes and playfully nudging his arm.

“I’m serious guys.” the brown eyed boy looked around with oozing sincerity.

“Prove it.” Louis crossed his arms in defiance and a challenging eyebrow raise.

“Wh-what?!” he hollered incredulously.

“Yeah mate, put your money where your mouth is.” Niall winked at him.

“Guys I can’t just-I can’t like get it up for no reason and whip it out. This is really weird man.”

“I can help you out.” came the tinkling voice of Louis and before Liam could even look to see where the boy had been sitting there was a body on top of him and a warm mouth attached to his neck. Louis was sucking a bruise on to his tannish skin below his birthmark.

“Lou, what are you-” but he was cut off when a finger to his lips and a pair of blue eyes hovered over his face.

“Shhh, gonna make you feel good. I gotta see this.” he winked and went back to sucking another mark on his jugular. Louis was good at this and his jeans were definitely getting tighter as the moments went on and he felt a small hand massaging his crotch. A moan escaped his lips feeling how his skin was being nibbled and feasted upon then there was a mouth on his and tongue delving into his parted lips. As odd as this situation was and how everything in his brain was telling him to stop snogging his best mate, he couldn’t do it. It felt so good, felt so right to be kissing his very male friend with slight stubble rubbing his chin and short fringe and he tasted like something musky mixed with rum. Really enjoying himself he brought one of his large hands to the back of the smaller boys neck and turned up the heat of the kiss growling into the mouth above him and gently biting down on his swollen bottom lip. His other hand dragged down the older boys back and cupped his ass eliciting a moan that he swallowed with fervor.

“Anybody else finding this really fucking hot?” Zayn asked looking around and palming himself through his track pants. A breathy “yeah” coming from Niall and Harry whimpered slightly and nodded his head. Both were obviously hard in their trousers watching their two friends snog on the floor and hands were exploring crevices and planes of skin at this point. Louis had actually ripped off his own shirt and was now busy hastily unbuttoning the cursed jeans that held back what felt like a lead pipe beneath it. He ripped open the zipper and spread the two flaps of disconnected denim and saw that his light gray boxer briefs had a wet spot near the side of his hip, fuck he wasn’t lying. And holding his breath he pulled down the fabric and grabbed the solid base of it and lifted the heavy mass of it to stand straight like the raising of a flag pole. All his glory and manhood was on display, ten long solid inches with a curve downwards in the middle, thick foreskin covering its pointed head and five large veins running up it.

“Wow.” the Irish boy whispered.

“Jesus Christ Li, that thing is a monster.” came from Harry whose pants were opened and tented in the front making his way closer to look at it. His own dick wasn’t even that big, close to it, but still not that big.

The boy with his cock out and four hungry sets of eyes upon it chuckled and muttered a “Thanks.” with a shrug of his shoulders. The smaller boy sitting between his thighs began to experimentally move his hand up and down the rock hard shaft with his bottom lip being nibbled to oblivion. It was just so big and such a beautiful cock that he wanted to see what it was like to pleasure it. There was no protest as he worked the member a bit harder making his foreskin reveal the red head of his cock, shiny with precum that flowed from it. The only sound that permeated the room was some heavy breathing from Liam who was really enjoying himself and rustling of clothing being torn off and thrown to the ground. The boy with his cock being expertly handled turned to see that Harry was completely naked and tugging on his own impressive uncut length next to Zayn who had his underwear pulled halfway down his thighs and pinching his nipple. Niall was on the other side of him and was jerking himself off naked as well and moving closer to where Louis was still pulling his length and simultaneously doing the same to himself. This was a new situation. Never before had they done something this risque and dear lord it was fantastic.

It turned into something so intimate and new and forbidden turned from a game between five boys to a journey of pushing boundaries and comfort zones and pleasing a friend. It turned into shallow breaths and skin upon skin so fast it made his head spin. And to add onto that he felt a wet tongue lapping at his cock head. He looked down to see none other than Niall licking up the clear liquid he divulged forth, his eyes were closed with a small smile on his lips and before you could blink he had shoved over half of the thick cock down his throat.

“Fuck Ni! Oh God!” he moaned out and brought a hand to ruffle through the blond hair. He left his hand resting in the soft locks as the Irish boy bobbed up and down making sure to swirl his tongue around the head and pull back the foreskin to reveal the sensitive tip even more.

“Fuck. Haz, Zee come here.” Louis motioned for them to shuffle closer on their knees as he shucked his pants and undies in one swift motion then positioned himself on all fours to lower his head first taking in the pinkish cock of Harry while wanking off, a sighing with relief, Zayn. Liam watched the older boy switch back and forth between each boy, making them both begin to sweat and moan out his name leaving their cocks shinier with saliva and pulsing harder each time he would revert back to the other. He looked down to see Niall hollow his cheeks and suck down even more of his cock, had to be at least eight inches of it, but also he had three fingers buried deep in his ass. When did he do that?

Not wanting to ask questions and just enjoy one of the best blowjobs he ever received he groaned at the loss of suction and looked up to see his Irish friend with pupils blown wide and the expression of a predator cross his delicate features. “Wanna ride you Li. Want you to fuck me.” he growled at him.

Liam gulped audibly and whispered ‘yes’ into the air and watched as his friend made to straddle him and he could feel his cock being lined up with a warm rim of muscle. The young boy pressed the tip to his entrance and bit his lip when he pressed down upon it spearing his insides and tearing apart his hole. A loud whine cascaded from his mouth pushing the lengthy cock into himself, the burn of being spilt open with the joy of being so very filled coupled together made his brain go blank. Finally sheathing Liam’s cock inside himself he stilled on the broader boy, Liam’s hands rested on the pale hips of his friend as his thumbs rubbed soothing circles into them, then he slowly rolled his hips and pulled himself up more with each motion. He worked up and down the shaft picking up speed with each downward thrust on to Liam’s massive cock. 

“Fuck guys. Zayn, want you to fuck me while I suck off Harry.” Louis said breathily turning around to see Niall’s shaking form bouncing up and down the lengthy dick of his band mate. Liam’s eyes were rolling to the back of his head and he was desperately trying to kick off his jeans while being ridden like a bull. Niall noticing the struggle leaned back to help the boy that was churning his organs to remove his pants then helped him remove the shirt that was now soaked in sweat. After surveying his chiseled body and squeezing his soft pink nipple, the blond boy crashed their mouths together in a fit of teeth nibbling and tongues exploring. Their hot breath was mixing in the small space between their faces and it reeked of sex and rum spurning the two boys on and Niall began to slam down hard against the body below him. 

His rubbed walls were tensing all around the meaty shaft and he felt his prostate being caressed and pushed inside him getting him to moan and thrash his head back begging for more decadent pleasure to course through his veins. 

“Lou, wanna suck your cock while Zayn fucks you.” Liam, not knowing where that filth came from, turned his head to see Louis nose deep in Harry’s pubes and Zayn licking his pink hole.

The blue eyed boy groaned with avidity and crawled over to let his smooth uncut cock dangle down to Liam’s gaping mouth. Without hesitation he sucked in the head and repeated the same thing he had seen Niall doing, working his tongue around the head under the foreskin and pumping the shaft with one hand still gripping the slender hips of the boy fucking himself on his cock.

Zayn and Harry shuffled back over where there current vessel of wet heat was on all fours and looking so good getting sucked off. They looked at each and smiled, Zayn gripping the firm ass of Louis and Harry positioning his long cock to the older boys lips. 

Louis opened his mouth to feel the width of Harry separate his lips and drag across the rough tongue, pressing farther down his throat making him gag every so often. Zayn behind him flicked his pointed tongue over the clenching hole of Louis, the older boy pressed back into the caramel skinned colored boys face, releasing the cock he was suckling to say a heated “Get on with it Malik.” before he dove back down to lick at Harry’s jiggling balls.

Zayn lined himself up to the puckering hole and spit in his hand, rubbing saliva over his bulbous head and streamline shaft, him being the only circumcised one, and he dipped the head into suffocating warmth. Louis hissed at feeling the widest cock there spread him open with practiced ease. He was so fucking thick. Harry was relentlessly snapping his hips to drive his own quivering dick down the tight throat of Louis while the boy he was mouthfucking was being plowed forth by the boy from Bradford.

Below him, Liam was furiously sucking the cock that twitched in his mouth, he opened his eyes to see Zayn on one side burying his member into one end of the boy and Harry on the other shoving his own cock down the boys throat. He could actually see where his cock was in his throat with each thrust. And finally looking down he could see a flushed Niall still bouncing up and down while beating his own dick to the rhythm of his downward thrusts. It was a bit awkward at first to try and sync up their movements but with a few trials they were running together seamlessly.

Niall didn’t really have to worry about anyone else but himself, however the other four had to choreograph a dance that left lungs burning and mouths sucking and tongues brushing. When Zayn would thrust forward Harry would too, basically spearing the smallest boy with their two enormous cocks at the same time, much like a pig on a spit. Liam would work the shaft of the boy being filled on both ends in time with Niall thrusting himself down onto him. 

Moans filled the air and saliva was dripping on heated skin, sweat rolled down every surface of their muscled bodies and echos of hips meeting bums would reverberate around the room. Zayn was gripping the supple waist of Louis and let out a “I can’t hold on much longer.” through gritted teeth.

“Me either, fuck!” shouted Harry with his gargantuan hand firmly holding Louis’ head in place.

“Oh god Liam, I’m gonna cum. You’re gonna make me cum!” whimpered Niall.

The only sounds that came from both boys with their band mates cocks balls deep in their mouths was loud exasperations that sent vibrations through the bodies of the owners of the lengths driving open their lips.

Louis was the first. Feeling the wet vibrations around his dick and how Zayn was stabbing his prostate over and over with extreme accuracy had him unleashing a much needed load into Liam’s mouth. The younger boy swallowed it graciously never stopping his hand that worked the shaft.

Liam was second. With the taste of cum in his mouth and how hard Niall was riding him he couldn’t hold on any longer. Letting out a whine of ecstasy he dumped deep within the small boy riding him and filled him up with heavy spurts of his seed as his body writhed upon the carpeted floor.

Niall was third. Being the most abused of any of them, ten inches people, and being filled up to such a degree that caused an immense pressure on his prostate, he clenched hard around the massive cock of Liam’s. Furiously beating his own dick and sending streams of white spunk across the shiny chest of a heaving Liam. He collapsed onto his chest not caring about the mixture of cum and sweat that they were sharing as he softened inside him.

Harry and Zayn came at the same time. Harry had pulled out to wank off and with a moaned string of curse words and head thrown back he released his load into the open mouth of the blue eyed boy. Most of it did make it to its destination but a stream or two of it did paint his lips and nose just a bit. Using the now dripping tip of his cock he swirled it in the misguided liquid letting Louis suck it off the head that pulsed in defeat. Zayn had slammed into the collapsing tunnel that was Louis and did the same as everyone else, he busted deep within his friend letting his thrusts become erratic and his body shivered to a halt. The five stayed in their positions in post orgasmic haze and uncertainty of what had just transpired. 

Niall was the first to move and he painfully removed Liam from inside him, he whimpered a little at the loss of being filled but laid down next to a panting boy with brown eyes and linked their hands together. Harry slipped out of Louis’ mouth after the boy had sucked his cock clean and laid next to Liam on the other side. Zayn slipped out regretfully and laid down near Liam’s head cuddling Louis into his chest.

They were exhausted and sweaty and filled with other people’s liquids. But dammit if they weren’t all ecstatic at tonight’s turn of events. They sure as hell weren’t bored now.

“So that just happened.” Liam stuttered out.

“Yep.” from Zayn.

“Can we-can we do that again sometime?” Niall uttered.

“Definitely.” Harry said airily. 

“I’m in.” Louis agreed.

They lay there for a few more minutes catching their breaths and sharing small smiles with the boys laying around them. That night after all of them had showered, causing the hot water to be out for hours afterwards, all five cuddled up in Niall’s king sized bed wrapped in each other. Niall in the middle with Liam’s head on his chest and an arm wrapped around Louis’ shoulders. Zayn spooning Liam on the edge while Harry was curled into Lou on the opposite side. The boys made it a habit to re-enact the nights festivities at least once a week and at the end of the night they’d all collapse into a heap of bliss and tangled limbs ready to face the day before them, albeit some were a little sore.


End file.
